¡Feliz Cumpleaños Shiro-chan!
by Hinamori-chan21
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro vuelve de una misión que le tomó tres meses con un solo deseo: ver a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida mientras que estas le preparan algunas sorpresas muy especiales... Hitsuhina ¡Pasen y lean! es muy tierna la historia, creo... Onegai D


**Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo-sama.**

* * *

_**Pov Hitsugaya**_

**Diez**, diez años habían pasado desde que me declaré. Desde que nos dedicamos nuestras primeras palabras de amor y desde la primera vez que unimos nuestros labios en un apasionado beso. Si, diez años desde que nos confesamos nuestro amor y estamos juntos.

**Siete**, siete años desde que nuestra unión es sagrada y definitiva. Desde que juramos permanecer uno al lado del otro por el resto de nuestras vidas. Si, siete años desde que nos casamos y le dije al mundo_- __**Le pertenezco a alguien y la amo-**_

**Cinco**, cinco años desde que nuestro amor dio frutos. Desde que la luz de nuestras vidas y la niña de mis ojos esta conmigo. Porque esa niña, no, esa bendición es lo mas importante para mí. Mi familia es lo más importante.

**Tres**, tres meses desde que desafortunadamente no podía estar con ninguna de mis princesas. Desde que ya no probaba los dulces labios de mi amada y no recibía los efusivos abrazos de mi pequeña. Si, tres meses de estar de misión con solo un pensamiento _**volver a verlas**__. _Porque lo necesitaba, necesitaba ver sus hermosas sonrisas llenas de alegría, escuchar como me llamaban, y sentirlas cerca.

Pero ese día era diferente. Hoy terminaría mi espera y regresaría a donde debía estar: con mi familia. Ya no mas misión, ni informes, ni absurdas discusiones con mi teniente sobre lo mal que estaba ir de compras en horarios de trabajo. Sin embargo, antes de emprender el camino hacia la Sociedad de Almas hice una pequeñísima parada en una tienda local.

Levaba mi compra en una caja, envuelta en un fino papel verde aguamarina, decorado con delicadas cintas color blanco, y en la cima de dicho objeto un bellísimo moño blanco. Allí adentro había algo muy especial, era un presente de alegría.

_**Fin de Pov Hitsugaya**_

* * *

Todo esta muy agitado en la Sociedad de Almas. Es que por fin, luego de tres meses de misión, el capitán y la teniente del décimo escuadrón volvían. La emoción se sentía en el ambiente, y más aun ya que era una fecha muy especial para cierta teniente del quinto escuadrón.

**- Muy bien, pónganlo por allá. No, eso no va ahí. ¡Apúrense que ya no queda tiempo!-** gritaba sin cesar la dulce chica, y es que quería que todo fuese magnifico para cuando llegara el momento.

De repente un joven peli-rojo entro atropelladamente por la entrada y con un fuerte grito dijo**- ¡MOMO HAY REUNION URGENTE DE CAPITANES Y TENIENTES!¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!-** dicho esto alzo a la joven, que aun seguía con el comunicador arreglando detalles de ultimo momento, como un costal de papas y salio de la escena con un shumpo, dejando a todos los subordinados estupefactos.

En la sala de reuniones se podían divisar a los capitanes de las treces divisiones del Seretei. Sin embargo, faltaba el Capitán Abarai y la Teniente Hinamori (N/A: no agrego que también faltaban los de la 10 por el simple hecho de que es obvio). El Capitán Comandante Yamamoto dio un suspiro de resignación, ya que los estaban esperando hacia más de veinte minutos. Decidió que tendrían que comenzar sin ellos.

**- Muy bien, ahora dará comienzo la-** fue interrumpido por un estruendozo portazo, cortesía de Renji.

**- Gomen, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado**- hizo mención de la chica que aun estaba cargando. O eso es lo que creía**- ¿Eh?¡Donde esta!-**

**- ¿Dónde esta quien Renji? Si no me vas a ayudar vete ahora mismo, ¡Estoy muy ocupada!-** ordeno Hinamori pero de un momento a otro se percato de que estaba en la sala de reuniones, con todos los capitanes mirándolos y riendo**- ¿Cuándo llegue aquí?- **pregunto inocente.

**- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿NI SIQUIERA TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE TE CARGUE TODO EL CAMINO HASTA AQUÍ?!-** pregunto con un grito que de milagro no la dejo sorda.

**-¡Uruse! No grites que me lastimas**- reprocho la dulce chica.

**- ¿Que no te grite? ¡YO SOY TU CAPITAN Y TE GRITO SI QUIERO MOMO!-** Renji ya estaba muy cabreado y simplemente explotó. Pero se arrepintió al ver como su amiga comenzaba a desbordar lágrimas de sus ojos.

**- ¡SE LO DIRE A SHIRO-CHAN!- **dijo llorando y apuntándolo con el dedo. El peli-rojo trago grueso. De solo imaginarse lo que le podía pasar se aterró.

**- ¡No, por favor no se lo digas! Momo haré lo que quieras pero no se lo digas**- dijo compadeciéndose de si mismo.

**- Es-esta bien, pero no me vuelvas a gritar- **dijo secándose las lagrimas.

**- Jajaja, Parece que Abarai-kun le teme a su teniente**- comento el capitán Kyoraku. El mismo recibió repentinamente un fuerte librazo en la cabeza**- Nanao-chan, ¿Por qué?-**

**- No se agrande que usted no es quien para hablar-** De pronto se escucharon las risas de todos los presentes. Apenas terminaron de reír el Comandante Yamamoto tomó la palabra.

**- Teniente Hinamori, debería tranquilizarse. Todo saldrá bien- **aconsejó.

**- Arigato, sotaicho-** agradeció educadamente Momo.

-**Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta ella?-** preguntó el sotaicho.

**-No lo se señor, dijo que iba a prepararle un regalo a Hitsugaya-kun-** contestó igual que la vez anterior.

**-Entiendo, bueno creo que ya podemos dar comienzo a la reunión. No falta tanto para la hora estimada de llegada del capitán-** y con esto empezó una reunión Express ya que todos debían alistarse.

* * *

Se podía divisar a una pequeña niña de unos cinco años de edad. Sus cabellos blanquecinos estaban desordenados y sus ojos verdes aguamarinas destellaban determinación. Su piel era delicada y parecía frágil como un cristal. Sus pequeñas manitos estaban aferradas con fuerza a la empuñadura de su zampakuto. Esta era celeste con detalles en blanco, y de ella colgaba unas hermosas tiras celestes.

**- Tengo que apurarme o no llegare a tiempo-** decía mientras nuevamente intentaba lograr un Shikai. Estaba exhausta, seguramente hacia horas que estaba entrenando. Sorprendentemente logro lo que tanto esperaba. En su boca se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

**-Lo logre. Será mejor que vuelva o me perderé la bienvenida-** luego de decir esto se levanto con dificultad, y tambaleando se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

**-Por fin, la Sociedad de Almas-** Si, definitivamente había extrañado todo de aquel magnifico lugar. En especial a dos personitas muy importantes para él.

**- Es genial haber vuelto, ¿no, taicho?-** comentó la mujer de melena anaranjada, ojos celestes y una gran delantera.

**- Tienes razón Matsumoto-** dijo el alvino con haori de capitán.

**- Mejor nos apuramos, nos deben estar esperando, taicho-**

**- Adelante, vamos**- ordeno con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**-¿Donde se habrá metido?-** se preguntaba preocupada Hinamori ya que desde esa mañana no la veía.

**-¡Mamá!-** su pequeña hija de cinco años corría hacia ella con los brazos bien abiertos para ser abrazada por la mujer más importante de su vida.

**-Oh Mizuki-chan, me tenias tan preocupada. Ya estabas tardando mucho. Dime, ¿Qué regalo le preparaste a tu padre?-** pregunta amablemente como siempre Hinamori.

**-Es sorpresa-** le dice la niña en un susurro como signo de secreto.

**-Hmm, así que no me quieres decir. Bien, entonces yo tampoco te diré cual es mi regalo-** le dice en tono burlón y divertido Momo, haciendo que la niña estallara en risas. Su risa y sonrisa eran tan parecidas a las de su madre que muchas veces los otro las confundían. Sin embargo, las de Natsumi tenían la particularidad de que contagiaban más alegría que las de su adorada madre. Tal vez por ser más joven que ella.

De repente una shinigami entro a toda prisa al escuadrón 10 y gritó lo suficiente para que todo el mundo en la sala la escuchara-¡**Ahí viene, ahí viene!-** pronto todos se posicionaron en sus lugares con las luces apagadas. El capitán entraría en…

**3…2…1…**

**-¡BIENVENIDO CAPITAN HITSUGAYA! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-** si, todos habían estado planeando la fiesta de cumpleaños/bienvenida del joven alvino. En especial cierta mujercita que ya no aguantaba las ganas de correr a abrazarlo y fue a colgársele del cuello.

**-Bienvenido Shiro-chan, bienvenido de vuelta a casa- **Momo ya estaba llorando de la felicidad. Tres meses de no verlo, de no abrazarlo, de no besarlo, no ya no aguantaba más. Tanta fue su emoción que deposito un tierno y dulce beso en los labios de su amado, quien correspondió gustoso, encerrándola en un abrazo suave pero desesperado, depuse de todo, él tampoco la había visto en tres meses. Los presentes dejaron escapar un sonoro "Ah" en señal de que estaban conmovidos por la escena. El beso fue largo y si hubiera sido por ellos no se habrían separado jamás pero alguien se sintió excluida y decidió intervenir.

**-¿No me vas a saludar también, papá?-** dijo la pequeña Mizuki. Ambos se separaron algo sonrojado, nunca se habían besado tan apasionadamente en público más que para su boda. Voltearon para ver a Mizuki, quien estaba haciendo un puchero.

**-Claro que si, princesa-** acto seguido, la tomo en brazos y beso suavemente su frente mientras acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza.

**-Bienvenido, papá-** decía mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado padre. Toshiro miró con dulzura a su pequeña y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ésta. Inspiró profundo, quería disfrutar plenamente de este momento y guardarlo en su memoria eternamente. Volteo a ver a su esposa, la única mujer que había amado. Ésta, se acerco y rodeo a su marido e hija en un cariñoso abrazo. Por fin, toda la familia estaba junta.

**-Ah, que lindo momento-** dijo Matsumoto más para ella que para que la escucharan. Sin embargo, si la escucharon y esto causo un pequeño sonrojo en toda la familia Hitsugaya: habían protagonizado una escena algo cursi. Entonces Momo se separó, rompiendo el abrazo.

**-Cállate, Matsumoto- **dijo con tono enojado y avergonzado el Capitán Hitsugaya.

**-Pero es cierto, Taicho-** repicó la teniente haciendo puchero. De repente, la temperatura bajo. Rangiku empezó a sudar frío y rápidamente corrió donde su capitán y tomó a la pequeña Mizuki en brazos**- Pe-pero lo importante es que hoy es su cumpleaños y el de mi linda sobrinita Mizuki-chan-** dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Ya sabía que mientras tuviera a la pequeña en brazos su taicho no le podría hacer nada.

**-Bájame, Tía Rangiku- **dijo Mizuki.

**-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Es que ya no quieres a tu tía favorita?-** preguntó con tristeza fingida. Si la bajaba no iba a lograr salvar el pellejo.

**-Le quiero dar su regalo a mi papá**- respondió con una brillante y enorme sonrisa. Tan linda que Matsumoto no se resistió y la bajó ante la atenta mirada del capitán. Una vez en tierra firme, Mizuki fue hasta donde estaba su padre si dejar de sonreír.

**-Papá, te quiero mostrar tu regalo**- dijo tiernamente.

**-A si, ¿y que es Mizuki?**-preguntó Toshiro mientras se agachaba a la altura de su hija.

**- Esto-** dijo sin más. Entonces se separó de su padre dando un salto atrás y sacó su Zampakuto escondida. Los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron a ella pero solo le importaban dos miradas: las de sus padres. Ni lenta ni perezosa desenvainó el arma y dijo es un susurro apenas audible- **Húndelos en tus lagrimas, Mizu no Tenshi-**

Al decir esto, toda la hoja de su Zampakuto cambio a color azul y alrededor de la susodicha empezaron a volar pequeños angelitos de agua. Si, este era su shikai. Miró a sus padres antes de perder la posesión del shikai y que este desapareciera y lo que vio le gusto: sus queridos padres sonreían, Momo con asombro y Toshiro con orgullo. Luego cayó de rodillas al suelo, todavía no podía manejarlo bien y quedaba exhausta al final. Entonces escuchó los fuertes aplausos de todos los presentes y sus halagos como "es una prodigio", "de tal palo, tal astilla", "será de las mejores", etc. Fue cuando sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabeza y, al levantar la vista, si a su padre con una sonrisa que era solo para ella.

**-Estoy muy orgulloso, Mizuki. Gracias, fue un gran regalo-**

**-Me alegra que te gustara, papá-** respondió sonriendo.

**-Ahora que toca a ti ver tu regalo**- dijo Toshiro, sacando la caja que había comprado antes de volver**- Ábrela-** le dijo. Mizuki la empezó a abrir sacándole el moño y con cuidado destapando la caja pero al hacerlo solo vio una sombra salir disparada del interior y luego no había nada. Entonces se giró confusa a su padre quien aun la miraba feliz, este le hizo una seña para que volteara y entonces lo vio: un hermoso cachorrito blanco, un siberiano. Mizuki por un momento olvidó lo cansada que estaba y, pegando un grito de alegría, se abalanzó sobre el animalito y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-**Me alegra que te gustara-** dijo su padre- **Feliz cumpleaños, Mizuki-**

**-Gracias. Feliz cumpleaños, papá**- respondió sonriendo.

El resto del día se la pasaron disfrutando de la fiesta que habían preparado todos. Mientras, Toshiro pensaba que el mejor regalo que había recibido fue esa pequeña bendición, la niña de sus ojos, su hija. Nunca olvidaría ni dejaría de sentirse dichoso en esa fecha siempre que viera la hermosa e inocente sonrisa de Mizuki.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, como yo al escribirlo y…

¡Realmente Feliz cumpleaños Shiro-chan!

(No digo mas porque no tengo tiempo =P)

Besos, cuidense mucho

jA nE


End file.
